Love will find a way
by aphrodite239
Summary: What happens when Damon is being forced to marry Rose, and Elena to marry Stefan, but they fall in love at first sight?Set in 1864. All human. Warning: Contains adult material!
1. Got the wrong cousin

_**Love will find a way**_

_This is my first fanfic so I really hope you like it!_

_I want to thanks to 0123Hope, for all the help she gave me! Without her, this story would never be published…_

_Please review, so I can get better _

_P.S: English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes :s_

**Chapter one:**

**Damon couldn't sleep. His relationship with Rose was becoming everyday more difficult.**

**It wasn't her fault, she tried to do everything to get closer, but he couldn't lie to her, he couldn't pretend that he loved her, when he just wanted to forget all the things he would have to do with her, all the future they would have to share, all the years they would have to spend together… He hated that he couldn't choose his one future for being son of who he was, he hated that he had to respect a damn tradition… but what could he do about it? **

**A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.**

"**Come in" he said**

**Caroline opened the door and Damon automatically got up.**

"**What are you doing here?" he said as he look outside the bedroom to make sure anyone was watching them.**

"**Relax, no one saw me" she said with a smile on her face.**

"**You have to stop coming here in the middle of the night. The other day, my mother asked me if I was okay, because she thought I was talking with myself at 4am!**

"**Your mother loves me, because I'm your only friend!"**

"**You wish" he said his cold blue eyes looking at her "And you're not my only friend"**

"**Of course I am" he rolled his eyes but she ignored him "But that's not the reason I came here" she said as she sat on the bed. "We haven't talk in a while and I know that this whole thing with Rose is driving you crazy."**

"**Of course it's driving me crazy!" Damon yelled at her "I'm being forced to marry a woman I don't love because our parents arranged our marriage when we weren't even born! And the worst of all is that I have to seem the happiest man alive!"**

**Damon sat on the bed, and Caroline looked at him. **

"**Look at me." She said. He didn't, so she lifted is chin up and forced him to look at her.**

"**I know it's hard, but yelling at people is not going to make it easier. "**

"**I'm sorry" His cold blue eyes filled with torture "I just don't know what else to do…"**

"**That's why I'm here." She got up "I'm going to help you solve this messed up thing that is your life right now."**

"**Good luck with that" he said as he lay on the bed.**

"**Do you remember what your grandma used to tell us when we were kids?"**

**Damon smiled "Se credi siete a metà strada per renderlo"**

"**That's right" Caroline smiled too "And do you remember what that means?"**

**Damon looked at her with his smirk "If you believe, you are halfway to make it"**

**Caroline smiled even more "I'm so smart"**

**Damon laughed "Just because I agree with you on something that doesn't mean you stop being blonde" **

**Caroline threw him a pillow "I'm out of here" She started walking to the door, but suddenly she stopped "Did you know that Stefan is going to meet his arranged fiancée tomorrow?"**

**Damon looked confused "No… Who is she?" **

"**I don't know, I just heard my mother talking to the other maids, telling them that the house should be perfect tomorrow, because Stefan's lady would arrive."**

"**Well" Damon said as he adjusted himself on the bed "I wish him better luck than I had." **

"**Goodnight Damon" Caroline said as she closed the door behind her.**

"**Goodnight." Damon whispered as he fell asleep.**

"**Rise and shine sleepyhead" Juliette said as she opened the curtains. The blonde woman was wearing a deep blue dress, the same colour of her ocean blue eyes, contrasting with her white skin.**

"**Jesus mother… What time it is?" Damon buried his face deeper into the pillow.**

"**Time for you to get up" She approached her son's bed and pull the comforter off of him.**

"**Okay, okay I'm up." Damon said as he stood up from the bed "The next thing would be taking off my pyjama no?"**

"**If I had to, it's nothing that I haven't seen before" Juliette said with a funny look on her face.**

"**Mother!" Damon looked embarrassed.**

"**What? Do you think I've never seen you or your brother naked?" She was now laughing out loud.**

"**Let's just stop with this talk, it's making me uncomfortable and that is one hard thing to do." Damon went to his wardrobe and opened it "What do you want me to wear to meet my sister in law?" He looked at his mother who had a surprised look on her face.**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**I have my sources" Damon took a white shirt and the black trousers he liked the most. "What do you think of these?" He asked putting the outfit in front of him.**

"**Caroline?" His mother asked him, her blue eyes looking at his blue ones.**

**He didn't answer and pulled out his black shoes. **

"**Well, whoever told you didn't lie. The Gilbert's daughter will come today to meet your brother."**

"**Rose's cousin?" Damon looked confused.**

"**How do you know it's her cousin?" **

"**Rose is always talking about her. "**

"**Oh…" Juliette looked surprised "But yes it's her cousin, their grandfather wants them to marry you, the Salvatore brothers." Juliette put a tie and a belt on the bed. "And you must hurry up, the Gilberts will arrive in an hour."**

"**All of them?" Damon asked with a tortured look on his face.**

"**If by all you mean Rose, yes she'll come as well. It's good, you two can talk and prepare the things for the wedding." Juliette looked excited.**

"**The wedding is in seven months, mother. We have plenty of time to prepare it." **

"**It's not that long, when you love the person you'll marry." Juliette focused her gaze on him.**

"**Maybe that's the problem mother! I don't love her, and I don't want to marry her!" Damon was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

"**Miss Salvatore" Rebekah, the new maid, opened the door "Mister Salvatore is waiting for you"**

"**Of course he is" Juliette smiled delicately to the girl on the door.**

"**I want you downstairs in half an hour." She told him with an angry look on her face, as she passed by Rebekah, and disappeared in the corridor.**

"**Shit!" Damon said giving a kick on his bed. He turned around, facing a scared Rebekah.**

"**I'm sorry" She said embarrassed "But your father asked me to make sure you prepared yourself conveniently." **

"**I know how to take a bath and to dress myself, but thanks for the worry." Damon said with an ironic voice.**

"**I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground.**

"**Stop saying that!" Damon yelled at her. "Just go."**

**The girl practically ran outside the room and closed the door behind her.**

**Damon started undressing himself and turned the water on. Jesus, his life seemed to complicate a little more every day. He entered the bath and positioned himself under the shower as the water was falling on his back. He needed to relieve some tension… and not just emotional, sexual too. He hadn't have sex in a month! Rose was always in the mood, that was not the problem. He was the problem, he was never aroused when he was with her, and he could get turned on by basically everything. But she was not his type, in any way… Her hair was too short, she was too tall, and her body didn't have the right shapes. At least for him, because all of his friends kept telling him that he was very lucky, and that he should enjoy it as much as possible. He turned the water off, and walked out of the bathtub.**

**He started shaving, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

"**Damn, can't they all come at the same time?" He opened the door, facing a smiling Rose. He pressed the towel more against his hips, but she didn't seem to notice. **

"**Morning love" She said as she tried to kiss his lips, but reaching his cheek instead, when he turned around quickly. " Something wrong?" she asked with a confused look on her face.**

"**I need to hurry up." Damon said as he grabbed his shirt from the bed. "And you need to leave so I can dress myself."**

"**I can stay here and…" She said trying to make a sexy look.**

"**No you can't." Damon interrupted her, and started pushing her to the door. "My mother wants me downstairs in ten minutes, so I'll see you there."**

"**But, I wanted to talk to you about my cousin" Damon's cold blue eyes focused on her "Why?" He walked to the bathroom with his boxers in one hand and grabbing the towel with another, pulling over the door with his foot.**

"**Because she's like a sister to me, and I tell her everything. And she really wants to meet the guy I'm in love with." He could notice the excitement in her voice, one of the many things he didn't share with her. Damon got out the bathroom already with his boxers on, facing an exited Rose. **

"**That's great." He said with the most credible voice he could do. He pulled his trousers and shoes on, and dressed his shirt in less than two minutes, not wanting to stay alone with her much longer.**

"**Let's go" He said holding the door open for her.**

"**You'll love her!" she said grinning at him, while they started walking downstairs.**

"**We'll see about that." He said with his smirk, looking at her.**

"**Oh there she is! Elena!" Rose called.**

**Damon turned around, facing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, locking his deep blue eyes with her sparkling brown ones.**

"**Guess I got the wrong cousin." Damon whispered to himself.**

_Please review!_

_Aphrodite_


	2. She's perfect

_**First of all I want to thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing **_

_**And second, I'm looking for a beta reader so if someone is interested, please let me know!**_

**Chapter two:**

Elena couldn't get her eyes off the beautiful man that was standing in front of her. He had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, and the way he was looking at her… It seemed that he was looking into her soul. She almost didn't see her cousin that was standing right next to him.

"Elena?" Rose called.

"Yes" Elena smiled to her.

"I've missed you!" Rose said as she wrapped her arms around Elena.

"I've missed you too" Elena said, not looking away from Damon.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Rose?" Damon said with his smirk.

"Of course! Elena this is… "

"Damon Salvatore" he interrupted her, grabbing Elena's hand and kissing the top of it.

Elena shivered. He was her cousin's fiancée! For moments, she thought he could be Stefan. It wouldn't be so bad not be able to choose her own husband, if he was… No, it would always be bad not be able to choose the person she would have to spend the rest of her life with.

"I told you he was a gentleman" Rose whispered to Elena, but loud enough so Damon could hear. Elena smiled, and looked at their hands that were still intertwined. "Elena Gilbert" She said as she pushed her hand delicately out of his, and focused her brown eyes on his blue ones "Nice to meet you".

"Oh there you are!" Juliette said, as she grabbed Damon's arm "Where's your tie?"

Damon smirked "I like it better this way"

"At least close all the buttons" She said as she tried to reach her son's shirt, but failing when he held her hands. She breathed heavy "Fine, but then I'm the one who listens from your father "

"Don't worry, he'll love it!" Damon said putting his arm around his mother's shoulders.

"Sure he will" Juliette said with an ironic voice when she suddenly noticed Elena. "See you've

already met Elena."

Damon looked at the girl that was wearing a red dress, really tight around her waist, because of the corset, and her dark brown hair falling straight around her shoulders. He had never seen such a beauty. His smirk grew into a smiled "Yes, Rose was introducing us when you arrived."

Juliette focused her gaze on Elena and smiled to her "Damon is a bad boy, so if you need to scream at him, or hit him sometimes, be my guest. At least, after all this years I found that it was the best way to handle him.

"Mother!" He looked chocked at her.

"What? How do you think Caroline, Rose, Stefan and even me, can handle you? We have to have our tricks" She said with a funny face.

Elena and Rose were laughing out loud.

"Don't worry Miss Salvatore" Elena said, when she managed to compose herself "I don't think it will be necessary"

Damon smirked "I like her" He said looking at Elena "I think she and I, will be the only normal members of our family"

"What about me?" Rose asked with a fake offended voice.

"You're always on my mother's side, so just that, makes you weird." Damon said with his cold blue eyes and his usual smirk facing her.

"Damon Salvatore, did you just called your mother weird?" Juliette asked with a chocked look.

"Of course not, I called Rose weird for being on your side, it's a totally different thing" He said with his most angelical look.

"I will pretend so" She said with an amused expression. She turned, so she could face Elena.

"It's time for you to get ready. Damon will take you to your room, because Rose has to help me with the rest of the things. Giuseppe and your father will arrive at one o'clock, so you've got one hour to get ready. If you need help to dress, Rebekah is at your service." She smiled and turned to Damon "You are at her service as well, anything she needs you will give her, understood?"

Damon nodded. This whole slave thing wasn't so bad, at least he could be with Elena and get to know her better.

"As you wish" He said to his mother.

"You're in good hands" Juliette said to Elena.

Elena nodded "Thank you, Miss Salvatore"

"Please, call me Juliette" She smiled "You're already part of the family! And besides that, Miss, make me feel older.

Elena laughed "I will keep that in mind"

"See you later" Juliette said as she disappeared into the kitchen, followed by Rose.

"Shall we?" Damon said offering is arm for her to grab.

"Of course" Elena smiled, grabbing his arm, surprised when she felt his biceps under his shirt.

That reminded her of Stefan. She had never seen him, but she always heard that Damon was the prettiest one. And now, she believed it! Even if she had never seen Stefan, Damon was the prince in the fairytales stories she read when she was little. He was the man that mothers would love to have her daughters married with. He was the one she dreamed to marry one day. But he wasn't destined to her. He was Rose's destiny, and she was Stefan's. It couldn't be in other way.

"Here we are" Damon said interrupting her thoughts, when they stopped in front of a white door. "I will get Rebekah to help you"

"Can't you help me?" She said, not being able to stop her own words.

Damon looked surprised.

"I'm not supposed to see you naked." He said. Of course he wanted to, but only women and Stefan were allowed to see her undressed.

"You won't. I just need help choosing my dress and tighten up my corset." She said blushing.

"Okay, but you can't tell my mother, or she'll thing I'm a perv."

Elena laughed "I think she already thinks that"

Damon laughed too "Probably" He said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks "she said as she entered the bedroom.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Are you nervous?" He asked when she started unpacking two long dresses.

She looked at him and smiled "What do you think?"

"I don't know" He smirked "When I met Rose, I was not nervous… I was just freaking furious. "

"Why?" She asked going back to the dresses.

"Because the idea of being forced to marry someone I don't love, just because our family want us too, makes me feel…"

"Angry? Desperate? Furious?" Elena finished his sentence.

"Yes" He said as he approached her. "So you feel it too."

"Of course" she said, her eyes started filling with tears.

"Shh, don't cry" he said, his eyes filled with torture. He held her hands and focused his deep blue eyes on her brown ones "You don't know Stefan yet. Maybe you'll end up loving him"

"Do you love Rose?" She whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"No" he said, his eyes reflecting as much pain as hers. "I don't love her"

A knock on the door, made her jump, pushing her hands from his.

"Come in" Damon said not looking away from Elena.

Rebekah entered the room, but left the door opened "Miss Salvatore, asked me to help Miss Elena getting ready."

"Miss Elena, doesn't need your help" Damon said "You can go"

"But your mother said…" She started, when suddenly Damon interrupted her. "I know what my mother said, but I'm telling you to go."

The girl nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"She is afraid of you" Elena said, looking more relaxed.

"It's better that way" he said relaxing his expression, as well.

"So, what dress do you prefer?" She said changing the subject.

Damon looked to the two dresses that were on his bed. "The red one."

"Don't you think it's too much?"

"I think it's perfect." He said smirking.

"So the red one it is." She said grabbing the dress "Can you turn around?" she said as her cheeks went red "I need to take my dress off and change my corset, I'll tell you when I need your help"

"Of course" He turned around and sat on the bed.

"I already knew it, you know?" she said, interrupting the silence "That you don't love Rose."

"How?" he asked, forcing himself not to turn around.

"The way you look at her and talk to her… It's just wrong." She said as she finished pulling her corset on. "I need your help"

He got up, and faced her. She was only wearing panties, pushing the corset to her. She was so beautiful… Her legs were perfectly tanned, and her waist perfectly slim. It was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"God, I'm going to hell for this!" he whispered to himself, as he approached her.

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: **

/#!/aphrodite239

**Aphrodite **


	3. It will hurt as hell

**Sorry! I know I'm really late, but school has been very busy these days ;(**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**Hope you like it **

**Chapter 2: **

Elena shivered when she felt his touch. His strong hands on her delicate skin made goose bumps all over her body. It wasn't right having those feelings for her fiancée's brother, but she didn't even know Stefan yet… And the connection she had felt with Damon, when their eyes first met, had been so special, that she knew from that moment, she would never feel it with anyone else.

A suffocated gasp leaved her throat when he started to tighten up her corset.

"I'm sorry" he said with a soft voice, stopping his movements and placing his hands on her waist "Is it too tight?"

"No" she said smiling, as she managed to compose herself "You're doing good"

"If I hurt you, you need to tell me" he whispered into her ear.

"It's fine" she whispered "Go on"

He nodded, and continued his work.

"Do you thing Rose knows it to?" he asked.

"What? That you don't love her?"

"Yes" Damon said as he finished the last string.

"I don't know… She never talked to me about it" Elena said as she turned to face him.

"But, don't you two are like best friends?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Elena said looking surprised "She told you that? She hates me, since we were little"

"Wait… Are you sure?

"No Damon, she ruins my dresses, my makeup, my books, she tells my mother lies about me, and she made everything she could to be her choosing the Salvatore brother she wanted, but I'm not sure!" she said with an ironic look on her face.

"Easy beautiful" Damon said, smirking when he saw her blushing. "I didn't know. She's always talking about you. And good things" he added.

"Of course she is" Elena rolled her eyes "That's her game. Pretend that I'm her little cousin who she really loves" She sat one the bed and focused on his blue eyes "I only found out, a year ago, when she told my mother I had been…" She felt her cheeks went red when she thought of it "Never mind. The point is… She's a bitch."

Damon was chocked. He didn't like Rose, but it was hard for him to think, that she could be such a bitch. But in some distorted way, he knew he could trust Elena. He had known it from the first time her big brown eyes found his cold blue ones, and he knew it now, looking at her perfect body and listening to her words.

"Damon?" she said, her perfect voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes" he said, focusing his gaze on hers.

"Are you mad?" she asked with a worried look.

"No" he smirked "Why would I be mad?"

"Because you only met me one hour ago, and I'm calling your fiancée a bitch…" she said looking away from him and focusing her gaze on the floor.

"Hey" he said as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him "I can´t be mad at you. I liked you from the start, and I can't say the same about Rose. I always thought there was something weird about her. The only difference is that now I know what it is" he smiled at her "Thanks to you, beautiful."

Suddenly, he remembered something that made his smirk come back.

"What did Rose tell your mother?" he asked, glad when he saw her cheeks turning red again.

"It doesn't matter" she said as she turned around, pulling a white pair of shoes out of the bag.

"I think it does" he said with an amused voice "If it doesn't, you wouldn't look a tomato, like you look right now" he said bursting into laughs when she threw him a pillow.

"I don't look a tomato" she said wrapping her hands around her face "It's just warm in here"

"Of course…" he said with an ironic tone "And I'm Santa!"

"I won't tell you, so you can stop" she said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Why?" he said, puppy eyes everywhere.

"Because it's embarrassing! "She said, ignoring his beautiful eyes, knowing that if she focused on them, she could lose her concentration and tell him everything.

"I'm not going to quit until you tell me, so you better hurry, because we only have half an hour before the big meeting" he said as he sat on the bed.

She took a deep breath and turned around so she could face him.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" she said with a serious look on her face.

"You have my word" he said as he pushed his hand over his heart.

She nodded "She told my mother I had been… you know"

"No I don't" he said torturing her.

"Please Damon are you really going to make me say it?" she said, locking her brown eyes with his ocean blue ones.

"I don't have a clue" he said with his smirk.

"Fine! You win!" she told him with an irritated look on her face.

He could tell she was mad. And even if the curiosity was killing him, he really liked her and didn't want her to think he was an ass when they didn't even know each other well.

"Wait" he said when she was going to start talking "I wait until you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me." He said as he smiled to her softly.

"Thanks" Elena smiled too. At the end, Damon had a good side too. He wasn't just the bad boy the others, wanted to think he was. "You're a good guy, Damon"

"You're the only one who thinks that" Damon smirked.

"Because you don't let anyone in" Elena said as she pulled her dress up, and turned her back to him, so he could zip it.

"That's not true." He said zipping it and turning her to him. "I let people in"

"Like whom?" she asked, adjusting her dress and pulling her shoes on.

"Caroline"

"Who is she?" Elena said, trying not to look too interested.

"She's a friend of mine" he said, teasing her, knowing that the whole situation was making her a little jealous.

"An ex-girlfriend you mean" she looked at him.

"Actually no" he said "Why? Are you jealous?" he asked, loving the way she was reacting.

"Of course not!" she said looking away from him "I was just curious"

"Sure" he said with an ironic voice.

"I'm serious." Elena added, as she admired herself in the mirror.

"And I believe it" Damon said getting his way behind her, and looking to their image, above her shoulder "And by the way" he whispered into her ear "You are beautiful"

She shivered, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"Thank you" Elena said, forcing herself to get away from him, afraid of what she could do if she stayed too much time, so close to him. "Let's go?"

He smiled, clearly enjoying having this effect on her. "Of course"

He walked to the door, and held it opened for her.

"Thank you sir." she said with an amused voice.

"You're welcome, my lady" he answered, with his usual smirk.

She was nervous as hell. The only thing she could think of, while they were walking downstairs, was the way Damon's hands fitted perfectly around her waist, and the way his voice sounded perfect to her ears. But it was wrong. She should be thinking about how Stefan's hands would feel around her waist, and how Stefan's voice would sound to her ears. He was the one she would have to spend the rest of her life with. Not Damon, but Stefan. And in some kind of distorted way, that started to hurt as hell.

"Elena" Damon whispered, making her focus her brown eyes on his blue ones. At least for that second, it seemed all the pain had disappeared. "Do you see that guy?" He asked, pointing his chin to a guy that was talking to her father and some other man.

She nodded.

"That's Stefan" he took a deep breath, and pulled her closer to him "And the other man is my father. They must be expecting you"

Her face made his heart break. She looked so sad and terrified.

"Don't worry" he said kissing her forehead, after making sure no one was watching them. "I'll be right beside you."

She took a long deep breath, and nodded again.

He took her arm in his, and they started walking to where the three men were standing.

"Finally!" Giuseppe said as he approached Damon and Elena.

Damon smiled and let Elena's arm, putting his hand on her back instead.

"You know women" Damon looked at his father, and then to Stefan "You have two of them at home" he said laughing, when his brother threw him a furious look.

"Damon" Giuseppe warned.

Damon nodded, and looked at Elena while he tried to compose himself. His deep blue eyes found her big brown eyes immediately and she smiled, knowing that he was trying to give her time to get ready.

She could feel Stefan's eyes on her. It was time and she knew it. Her mother had talked to her about how it was meeting the man she would have to spend the rest of her life with. She had told her that it was the most amazing feeling in the world, and that she would never forget it. But she couldn't feel that with Stefan. He didn't look the prince of the stories, she read when she was a little girl. He didn't look strong enough to protect her. He just didn't look right.

She felt Juliette and Rose on her right side while Damon kept his place on her left. Her mother, Alicia, a beautiful woman in her middle forties, with long deep brown hair falling in waves around her shoulders, and deep brown eyes, took her place next to her father. Richard was a man in his fifties, with gray hair and green eyes. He loved Elena more than anything, but the only decision he couldn't let her make, it was the one she would like to make the most.

"It's time Stefan. You have to ask for silence" Juliette said as she pushed her youngest son to the crowd full of the town's important families, judges, lawyers and maids.

"Excuse me" Stefan said, almost whispering.

No one seemed to hear him.

"Louder" Damon said, as he pulled Elena more to him.

"Excuse me" Stefan tried again, unsuccessfully.

"Let me try" Damon said smirking, never letting his hand fall from Elena's back.

"Shut up!" he screamed to the big crowd.

In less than two seconds, he had all the eyes in the room looking at him.

"That wasn't necessary, Damon" Juliette whispered to her son.

"Well, it worked out, didn't it?" he whispered back smirking.

"Thank you" Damon said to the crowd "My brother would like to say a few words"

**So what do you think?**

**Please review! I love to know what you think, and besides that, reviews make me write faster! **

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter:**

**/#!/aphrodite239**

**Aphrodite**


	4. You're the one I want

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts I don't have words to describe your awesomeness!**

**So I let you with the new chapter and I really hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: You're the one I want**

"First, I would like to thank you all for being present" Stefan said smiling "And second, I hope you know that you are all invited to the marriage that will happen in a year from now."

"Ready?" Damon whispered to Elena, feeling her tense under his grasp.

"I think so" Elena whispered as she smiled sadly.

Damon nodded "Don't worry, you just have to repeat what my mother says and grab his hand."

"I know" she said focusing on his ocean blue eyes.

"And now" Stefan's voice interrupted their talk "I would like to call my future wife and my mother, who will introduce us."

"You can do it beautiful" Damon whispered into her ear, smirking when he saw her cheeks turning red for the twentieth time that day. He let his hand fall from her back and crossed his arms, when Elena and Juliette approached Stefan.

Juliette grabbed Elena's hand, and looked to Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore, do you promise to respect Elena Gilbert and keep her pure, until the marriage that will happen in a year from now?"

"I do" Stefan said, smiling to Elena.

Elena returned the smile, though it was a forced one.

Juliette turned to Elena and smiled softly.

"Elena Gilbert, do you promise to respect Stefan Salvatore and preserve yourself pure, until the marriage that will happen in a year from now?"

Elena took a deep breath, and focused her gaze on Juliette's.

"I do" she said

"Then" Juliette said as she offered Elena's hand for Stefan to grab "Take Elena's hand and give her the second and last ring of Giuseppe's mother, Sophia Salvatore"

Stefan grabbed the hand of his future wife and deposited his grandmother's ring, on the seventeen year old index finger.

Elena looked to the ring that was now hers. It was beautiful, with white gold and pink crystals, but she couldn't look at it as hers. It didn't have a beautiful love story behind. It wasn't about her and the man she loved. Maybe when Sophia had received it, she was in love with the man that offered it to her, and that ring was his way to show how much he loved her. But that couldn't be applied on her case… She hadn't even had a talk with Stefan yet.

"You are now officially engaged!" Juliette said excited as the whole crowd started applauding, some of the women with tears in her eyes feeling happy for the young couple.

Elena wished she could be feeling happy too. But being forced to marry someone against her will, it was the hardest she had ever had to do, for being daughter of who she was.

"So now, you may enjoy the rest of the celebration" Juliette said to the big crowd, a big smile on her face.

"And you" Juliette said turning to Stefan and Elena "Can enjoy the time, to get to know each other better"

"Maybe later" Damon said, suddenly interrupting the talk "I need to talk to Elena"

Elena looked at him confused.

"Yeah, about that thing" He said as he blinked one of his ocean blue eyes, only for her to notice.

"Oh right" she said, understanding that it was a way to get her out of there.

Damon started walking with her by the hand, when he heard his mother voice.

"Damon" she started.

Damon was preparing himself to answer, when Elena said "It's really important, Juliette. We'll be right back" she smiled softly, to the woman next to Stefan. He looked as chocked, as his mother was, but he couldn't say a thing.

Juliette didn't have time to answer, because Damon grabbed Elena by the waist and pushed her into the middle of the crowd.

He didn't say a word, until they reach a big raven door, Elena assumed to be the back door. He opened it quickly, showing a big corridor with doors on one side and another, instead of the beautiful garden Elena was expecting.

"Where are we?" Elena said, looking at him, as he closed the door behind them.

"A thank you would be nice" he said smirking at her.

"Right" she smiled, focusing her big brown eyes on his piercing blue ones "Thank you Damon"

His smirk grew into a smile "You're welcome"

"So where are we?" Elena asked, his deep gaze on her, making her nervous.

"On the maid's corridor" he answered grabbing her hand again, and pulling her against him, as they started walking into the corridor.

"And where are we going?" she said, curious about where he was going to take her.

"God" he said smirking again "Do you really have to know everything?

"Just the important things" she said, giving him a provocative look.

"Beautiful" He said as he pushed her into a wall, and put his hands on her waist, to get her even closer to him "You should know something"

Her heart started beating faster, as she felt him getting closer and closer.

"The things you will do with me" he talked slowly "Are always going to be important."

"Damon!" Juliette's voice, called them to reality, making Damon look around to make sure, his mother still hadn't seen them.

"Go" he said pushing Elena into the last door of the corridor.

He entered behind her, and locked the door, turning to Elena when he finished.

The room was big. It had a large bed, two chairs, a little table with books and another closed door. Elena suddenly noticed the beautiful balcony that gave access to an amazing ocean blue lake. It seemed like a fantasy come true.

"Do you like it?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered too.

"Just like you" he said. She didn't even need to see his face, to know he was smirking.

She smiled, and turned so she could face him.

"Why did you bring me here? She asked curious.

He grabbed one of her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Because when I was little" he said smiling, as he remembered something "My grandmother used to bring me here, and tell me that my life wouldn't be easy, as she wished it would.

She used to tell me that I was her favorite because I was the strongest one." He smiled, pushing Elena more to him "So when she died, she made me promise that when I met the special girl, I should bring her here when the things started to get harder, and tell her that life is as easy as we want it to be. We just need to have the right person at our side.

"What does that mean?" Elena said focusing on his piercing blue eyes.

Damon put his hands on her waist, and pulled her to him.

"You're the one I want"

**So what do you think? **

**I know it's short, but exams don't let me write **

**Please review!**

**For updates and spoilers, follow me on twitter: **

**/#!/aphrodite239**

**Aphrodite**


	5. Someday I will make you my wife

**I want to thank you for all the reviews and alerts the last chapter got, you guys leave me speechless **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

"**Someday I will make you my wife"**

Elena couldn't believe his words. She couldn't lie and tell him that she didn't feel the same way. That he was not the one she wanted. He was perfect for her in every ways… His hands fitted perfectly around her waist, his voice made goosebumps all over her body every time he spoke, and his eyes seemed to touch her soul every time he focused his gaze on hers. She couldn't lie to the man that made her feel those things. But they could never be together, it was against all the laws, and against their family.

"We can't" She whispered focusing on his ocean blue eyes "They would never let us."

He pushed her more against him.

"Who cares what they say?" he whispered too, making her shiver. "Who cares what they think?"

"They are our family Damon. We have to respect them."

"Why do we have to respect them, if they don't even let us decide who do we want to spend the rest of our life with?"

She looked away from him, resting her head against his chest.

"Then what do you want to do?" she whispered, smiling softly as she felt his arms

surrounding her back.

"I'm not sure yet" he said "But I will not accept their obligations anymore."

"But until we find what to do, I'll have to pretend I'm falling for Stefan." She breathed heavily "How do you pretend you love someone? How do you pretend you feel butterflies in your stomach every time the person you love approaches? How do you pretend you feel goosebumps all over your body when the man you love touches you? How do you pretend that your heart skips a beat when he calls your name?" Tears started to form on her eyes.

"Hey" he said softly, pulling her chin up so she was facing him "Look at me"

She finally focused her big brown eyes on his deep blue ones, feeling her heart squeeze at the sight.

"You don't have to pretend feeling something you don't… You just have to find the best way to handle it." He said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"But I don't know if I can handle see you every minute of every day with Rose" She whispered.

"And what if I tell you I will be thinking of you every day and every night? What if I tell you I'm going to make you feel like you're the only girl in the world? Like you're the only one that I'll ever love? What if I tell you that someday I will make you my wife? Does that make you feel better when you see me with Rose? Does that make you understand, that the thing I have with her is nothing comparing to the thing we have?" he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly like she was the most precious thing in the world.

She was smiling and crying at the same time, completely speechless. She couldn't believe that the man in front of her, the strong man in front of her, could say such beautiful things. She couldn't believe he could touch her heart and her soul like he was. She couldn't believe, she was so deep in love for a man she had only met in the morning. She couldn't believe the most beautiful man she had ever seen, had picked her and only her.

"Damon…" she whispered "That's the most beautiful thing, anyone had ever said to me"

He smiled "So it will help you? It will help you realize that the thing I have with Rose is just a façade I have to keep, until we find a way to get us out of this mess?

She nodded smiling.

"Damon!" A female voice interrupted their moment "Open the door it's me"

Damon rolled his eyes and Elena looked at him surprised.

"I thought I was the first you brought here" she said with an amused expression on her face.

"Caroline doesn't count" He smirked "I never really brought her here. When we were little, she figured out I had a secret place with my grandmother, so she asked her if she could come as well."

"And I bet your grandmother said yes." she said smiling as she heard another knock on the door.

"Damon Salvatore, I swear if you don't open this door, I will tell your mother where you are!"

"And you bet it right" he said letting his hands fall from her back and walking to the door.

"Jesus blondie!" he said as he opened the door, showing a mad Caroline.

"Do you even imagine the mess you got yourself into?" she said with an angry look on her face.

"No." he said smirking.

"Oh god!" she said entering quickly in the room "Stop with that smirk or I swear I'll take it out myself!"

"Someone is grumpy today" he said closing the door.

"Oh don't you…" she interrupted herself as she noticed Elena.

"Hi" Elena said, happy when Damon approached her and put his hand on her waist.

Caroline looked confused at the gesture.

"So, you two are together?" she asked pointing to his hand.

They looked at each other forgetting about Caroline's presence.

"I can't believe it!" Caroline yelled "If the situation was bad, now it's a completely disaster!"

Damon laughed at the blonde's expression, leaving her even more frustrated.

"Do you think it's funny?" She asked as she approached him and punched his shoulder "With all the confusion, some maids were called to help founding you, so I had to clean tables and wash dishes!"

Damon managed to compose himself.

"So you broke a nail?" he said with an ironic tone "That is really a completely disaster!"

"Damon" Elena whispered, not wanting Caroline to have an attack.

"What?" He asked with his most angelical look.

"I'm not gonna answer that, because right now we have more important things to do, but later… Later, you should hide somewhere, praying I won't find you!" Caroline said with clenched teeth.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Damon said laughing again.

"You might be" Caroline said with an amused expression as well.

"Now you should get back to the party" The blonde said looking at both of them "Or I think your parents are going to have an heart attack. Not to mention Stefan. "

"What had he done?" Damon asked, pulling Elena closer to him, not wanting to let her go.

"Nothing." Caroline said as she sat on the bed "He's pretending that it's totally normal, his fiancée spend the whole party with his brother instead of with him."

Elena turned to Damon and focused her gaze on him.

"We should go" she said, glad when his ocean blue eyes focused on her brown ones." I don't want to get us in trouble"

"Oh sweetie…" Caroline said "I think you two are already in a big trouble"

"Can you just shut up?" Damon said looking away from Elena, to focus his gaze on Caroline.

"I'm trying to think!" he said with an angry tone.

"Like that was possible" Caroline said, with an amused expression.

"So funny!" Damon told her with a softer voice.

The blonde smiled "Of course I am!"

"We don't have time for your ego now. We have to go" Damon said as he started walking to the door taking Elena by the hand.

"What are we going to tell them?" Elena asked as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hey!" Caroline interrupted "Were you really going to leave me there?"

"If we could…" Damon smirked "But we need you, to tell us the situation."

"And what do I get with that?" she said laughing, as she saw his serious expression.

"Jesus Damon! I was just kidding." She said throwing her hands up.

He rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"So are you going to tell me or I have to figure out myself?" he asked as he stopped in front of the big door that gave access to the saloon.

"Fine" Caroline said looking at both of them "Your fathers didn't understand what was going on, so they went to the garden talking about business. Your mother didn't understand as well, so the last time I saw her, she was talking with one of her cousins, I think." She said turning to Elena.

"So the only problem is my mother." Damon said finishing her speech.

Caroline nodded "She is really pissed of…"

"Nothing I haven't taken before." Damon said, his smirk returning to his face.

"What about Rose?" Elena asked, curious about what had her cousin did this time.

"Oh…" Caroline said rolling her eyes "If Juliette was pissed of, Rose is capable of kill you if she sees you in the next century… I'm sorry Elena, but that girl is a bitch!"

"Don't tell me about it…" Elena said smiling to the blonde.

"God" Damon said, imagining the whole scene in his mind "You two are not becoming best friends forever, right? Or I think I will let Rose kill me."

Caroline and Elena laughed.

As Caroline managed to compose herself she focused her blue eyes on Damon's "I hope you'll be in such a good mood, when you talk to your mother."

"Don't worry blondie" he smirked "I'll make it work."

"I'm gonna let you two alone for a few minutes" Caroline said opening the door and entering in the big saloon.

Damon turned to Elena who was with a tense look.

"Hey" he said pulling her to his embrace "You don't need to be scared"

She pushed him so she could focus on his eyes.

"I'm not scared. I'm just not used to be in the middle of the problem. I was never the bad girl type you know?"

Damon smirked.

"I was never really the bad boy type either"

"Of course not." Elena said with an ironic voice laughing.

"I like you better this way, beautiful." He whispered.

"What way?"

"Laughing and happy."

"I blame you for that." she smiled, resting her head against his chest.

"Glad I could help" he smiled too.

"Damon Salvatore!" Juliette's voice interrupted their moment "You are in a big trouble!"

**So what do you think? Please review **

**For updates and spoilers follow me on twitter: aphrodite239**

**Aphrodite**


End file.
